


From Where I'm Standing

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Where I'm Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

People think I don’t see things. I’m the pretty one, and while others are known for their wit, or humor, I’m known at best for my cheekbones, so the others let things slide, things they would probably keep hidden around others.

But I see.

When we meet up, say for dinner at Dom’s it’s always a festive event, full of good wine, and warm smiles, both genuine and forced, but of course, no one expects me to see the forced.

But I see.

They think I don’t notice the looks Dom gives Bill, like he’s asking for something, or the fact that Bill looks back as if Dom has no idea what he’s truly asking for. And sometimes, in the kitchen, Dom will chop up a cucumber, and Bill will walk in, lips thin, but soft, and when he plucks up a piece he thinks no one sees the gentle but unnecessary brush of fingertips, before he pulls his hand back.

But I see.

Over dinner, Dom fancies no one notices the hard swallow as he takes a sip of his wine, his face full of well wishes, his eyes full of torrential rains, as he watches Ali slip her fingers through Bill’s-fingers he just touched in the kitchen, fingers that were just his. Bill acts like no one gets the slight sag of his shoulder, or the defeated set of his mouth, or that the change of temperature that sets in the room but I do.

I see it, feel it all.

I’m no expert on relationships, and one need not look very far to see I’ve made my mistakes by walking away from a good thing. In fact, I know how both feel; at various times I’ve been on both sides of the fence, and really, either way it hurts.

Yeah, I’ve been there, that’s for sure, but I won’t bother talking to Dom or Billy, if I did, they’d just deny it anyway. From where I’m standing, things aren’t alright, and it hurts too, to be stuck in love, but tangled in obligations. But I won’t say anything, I’ll just keep on watching, hearing, knowing, confident that they don’t know the things they show, but I see.


End file.
